The Point of no Return was more of a Curve
by Melundomeiel
Summary: Christine did choose Raoul in the end... But what if aliens changed her mind? What if she decided to take control of the world? And could the Phantom or Raoul ever stop her? I really want your reactions to this one dear readers.


Disclaimer: This is the only disclaimer for the story, it will count for all chapters. I do not own anything copyrighted, only my own original ideas.

This is an idea that hit me like a brick when I was looking for some phan fiction to read. In the midst of it, I read a summary for one of those "Christine running back to the phantom" stories. And it made me want to turn it into something sordidly sci-fi. So I made up my own summary, for a far more ridiculous tale...

* * *

**The Point of no Return was more of a Curve**

* * *

_**Voices**_

Christine felt trapped. It was a dark tunnel, cold, steely walls arched over her. She could hardly see, but there was light; somewhere, in a distant haze, there was a warm light. At the end of the tunnel. She stumbled forward, slowly and carefully, towards the inviting light.

Hours seemed to pass, a fuzzy haze, moving steadily on her legs towards what she thought to be an escape from the darkness. And then a soft voice drifted to her ears, to her thoughts, it sang to her... _The phantom of the opera... Erik._ She moved forward still, as the voice spoke of many things to her, through the soft singing...

"Mlle. Daae?" came the voice of a pretty and young maid, who happened to be standing beside Christine's bed.

Christine stirred a little, waking up from her strange dreams, "Nughh..." she responded dully.

"Good morning Mlle. Daae, you had better get up, M. De Chagny is waiting for you in the dining room." She said, as she looked down on the messy morning appearance of Christine.

"Nyeh..." Christine began, as her eyes finally opened, "mmwhat is he waiting for me for?"

Christine had mumbled the question rather quietly, so the maid responded with, "I beg your pardon Mlle., I'm afraid I didn't understand you there..."

"Sorry," Christine rose from her bed, "Why exactly is he waiting for me?"

"He wishes to eat breakfast with you Mlle." the maid was wondering what exactly was wrong with Christine at this point.

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense," Christine went and picked out a dress from her closet, she had a rather peculiar expression on her face.

"Indeed Mlle." the maid answered, fearing Christine may have lost her mind.

The maid was almost right.

There was a flurry of dressing layers upon layers of clothing onto Christine. It resulted in a rather pretty looking pink dress that had the appropriate amount of ruffles here and there. There was a general assumption between the maid and Christine: the latter was ready to go downstairs and eat breakfast.

It wasn't long before Christine found herself sitting across from her darling Raoul, with a plate of food and some tea sitting in front of her. He beamed at her, she tried her best to beam back, but she found herself wanting to punch Raoul instead. Christine wasn't sure why she was so irritated with Raoul today, but she was almost positive this feeling wasn't going to go away.

A voice in her head insisted, "Leave him." She had to agree this was a reasonable action to take, but she kept that sentiment to herself.

"Are you alright?" Raoul asked, a look of concern playing on his pretty features, "You seem troubled this morning."

"Well, I had a strange dream," offered Christine, trying her best to avoid an icy tone.

"Oh," Raoul began, an empathetic look in place, "What happened in the dream?"

"I was walking towards light, in a dark tunnel, and someone was singing things to me." Christine summed up crisply.

"Oh." Raoul seemed to pale a bit. This annoyed Christine a little, for some inexplicable reason. She frowned.

"No need to worry about it though," said Christine, dismissing the matter, so she wouldn't have to deal with her fiancé fainting. "It hasn't really bothered me all that much."

"Okay," said Raoul, not looking convinced.

They went on with their breakfast quietly, Raoul talked a bit about some rather uninteresting things, and Christine offered uninterested answers. Eventually they had to go about their business for the day, and so they gave a brief farewell and went off to do things.

For most of the day, Christine had a voice continually telling her things like 'you must leave your betrothed' and 'your escape is necessary for you to become something greater!' It continued on, telling Christine that if she left Raoul, she would become a great leader, she would conquer countries and so on. Christine was delighted with the idea of ruling over many, even if she had no idea how she would accomplish such a thing.

But by early afternoon, Christine had decided she would leave Raoul. When she had the chance, she wrote a simple note for the maid to give to Raoul:

_Dear Raoul,_

_I am so sorry to do this to you, but I have realized my folly. I do not belong in your world, I am no Viscount's wife, nor can I ever become one. I am not meant to be a woman of status, and I know-I know my love for you was not true. My heart has betrayed me, my dreams have betrayed me, I love Erik, and you must understand that I am going back to him. Please live your life and forget about me._

_Christine_

She had a feeling this would keep Raoul distracted for a long while. In this long while she could find out how she would achieve great things. Christine knew the voices would show her how, or at least tell her how.

"You can rule the world," they told her.

* * *

Oh I want reviews for this one! I'm amused at the thought of turning Christine into some kind of megalomaniac who wants to rule the world... And I'm curious as to how the readers feel about this... 

So review children! I'd dig that.


End file.
